Pancake Day
by Angel-Tracy
Summary: (ONE-SHOT) Pancake Day on Tracy Island is rather loud. A few accidents and a few pranks top of the main course of burnt pancakes and arguing...


Disclaimer: I don't own Thunderbirds, or Pancake day (who does?) , its just a little bit of fun!

Remember pancake day on Tuesday! YUMMY!

* * *

**Pancake Day**

* * *

Gordon Tracy rushed downstairs at a speed of knots. He was grinning manically from ear to ear as he ran into the kitchen, where the housekeeper's wife was mixing a thick, creamy mixture around a large bowl. He squeaked excitedly and hugged Onaha.

"PANCAKES! IS THAT PANCAKE MIXTURE? I SAW IT ON TELEVISION ITS PANCAKE DAY!" He jumped up and down.

She laughed heartily and whisked the mixture around the bowl. "How could Gordon Tracy have forgotten Pancake Day!" She laughed again and shook her head disbelievingly.

A shout came through the open doors. "PANCAKES? Did someone say 'PANCAKES'?" There was the scrap of sun-lounges and the sound of wet feet running up the steps. Virgil and Alan Tracy ran in closely followed by John, who was home for the week, and ran over to where Gordon was bouncing up and down. Virgil skidded as he stopped just behind Gordon and nearly fell over.

"Watch it boys! You don't want the pancake mixture to go flying do you?" She laughed again, those boys where so silly sometimes.

-SMASH-

"Oops! Sorry Onaha!"

Gordon had scrambled over to the other side of her and pushed over the jar with the lemon juice in! Onaha frowned. She handed him a dust-pan and brush. The broken glass twinkled maliciously on the floor.

"Are you sure you boys shouldn't be doing anything else?"

"NOPE!" came the reply in unison.

Onaha shook her head. "I know this isn't being very clever but I think I'll let you boys do the pancakes this year. I'm stressed out!" She grinned at them and walked slowly out of the room, muttering advice on how much oil to use, where to flip it…

"FLIP IT!" Alan squealed. "MEMEMEMEMEEEEE! I love doing them! Virgil, you never gave me ago last year!" He stared with puppy dog eyes into Virgil's.

Virgil grinned. "Ok Squirt! But only a few…and definitely NOT mine!" He ruffled Alan's hair and took out the sunflower oil from the cupboard. He handed it to John who, being ever the sensible one, but a reasonable amount into the pan, turned the extractor fan on and spooned in some mixture.

"Right!" He said looking around, as the mixture bubbled behind him. "Who wants the first one…?"

And they argued….and they argued…..and they argued….

"Hey! What's all the noise?" Scott Tracy stomped into the room, looking very, very, annoyed. His face lit up when he saw the bowl of mixture. "PANCAKES!" he shouted, like the others had. He discarded his normal attitude and ran over to the stove.

His face dropped again when he saw it.

"WHOS BEEN COOKING!"

Everyone pointed at John, who quickly pointed at Virgil.

"JOHN TRACY! He pointed at the pan. "I thought you were more sensible than this! While you were arguing your pancake has turned into a pile of burnt stuff! I've heard that first pancakes aren't very good, but that's pushing the limits a bit!"

He towered over John who looked not in the slightest afraid by his brothers behaviour, but he looked down at the ash in the pan sadly. He ignored his brother and spoke softly to the pancake.

"Don't worry little Pany, I'll lay you to rest, enjoy Pancake heaven!"

Virgil and Alan grinned at each other as their older brother fumed at the mouth.

"AGH! I really don't get you guys sometimes!" and he left, shaking his head. After he had left, they waited for a bit before arguing again. They heard Scott coming back down the stairs, but before they could stop arguing they heard him shout again.

"AGH! Not again! Stupid table! And he hopped away with a stubbed toe.

The four left in the kitchen cracked up in laughter again. "Now you three" Virgil grinned. "I'm sure we are all very hungry, so I delegate the job of making more mixture to Gordon. I also want John to help him. Me and Alan will cook the original ones and share them all out equally!" He shivered with excitement and they all licked their lips.

They set to work, Gordon and John got flour, eggs, milk and some salt from the pantry and started mixing things. Those two? Well, disaster was just around the corner…

"Oh crap!" The whisper was intended so it was heard just by the boy next to him, John sighed.

"Gordon! What have you done now?" John looked down at the floor and saw the seeping shape of raw egg just by the stove. Virgil and Alan, who had been getting something out of the pantry looked very smug and walked back to the stove, they didn't notice the stifled giggles from behind them.

Virgil shouted as he slipped over. He got up slowly, rubbing his back and immediately chased John and Gordon from the room.

All around the villa, and then back to the kitchen. They were all grinning and gasping for breath.

Alan broke the silly silence.

"Pancake anyone?"

They all sat down at the table, knives and forks at the ready! Alan dished up and placed a 'sugar' shaker on both tables.

The freshly-squeezed lemon juice went everywhere….the 'sugar' did too….and John took his first bite.

"AGH! ALAN! SALT!" Alan grinned and ran away.

"It was Virgil's idea!"

"VIRGIL!"

-BANG-

"He's lieing!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE!"

-CRASH-

"SHUT UP! IT WAS GORDON!"

"NO WAY!"

And the sunset on Pancake Day in paradise, to the sound of shrieking, arguing and chasing….

* * *

hehe! we had pancakes today, instead of Tuesday. Enjoy the sugar! 


End file.
